La Foudre de Paris
by Abel Gregov
Summary: ¿Que es la Navidad? Es la pregunta que se hará el mayor de los Kou en una solitaria noche. Aunque encontrara algo mas que espíritu navideño en su búsqueda. Post Stars One Shot... a menos que quieran mas! Reto Navideño de Rebeldes Kou 100%


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión.

* * *

Este fic es parte del reto de Historias de Navidad de Rebeldes Lady´s Kou. Y parte de los festejos del natalicio de la Sailor mas hermosa!

LA FOUDRE DE PARIS

Como parte de un proyecto de capacitación personal Sailor Star Maker solicito a su ahora Reina poder regresar a la Tierra para perfeccionarse en algunas áreas que lamentablemente quedaron olvidadas o más bien eliminadas tras la Guerra contra Sailor Galaxia y sus secuaces. Como era de esperarse sus hermanas decidieron acompañarla con la escusa de aprender cosas para restaurar aun más rápido su planeta. Si bien le preocupaba la seguridad de su Reina también estaban tranquilas al dejarla en las manos de un nuevo grupo de Sailor´s que entrenaron y también defenderían de lo que fuere a su querida Kakkyu.

Lo que no tuvieron en cuenta es que habían pasado casi 10 años desde que abandonaron la Tierra en aquella tarde de verano. Al regresar como los hermanos Kou pensaron en retomaron rápidamente sus carreras, pero descubrieron que los intereses del banco donde dejaron su dinero habían multiplicado sus ya importantes cuentas. Con el tema económico descartado cada uno decidió que hacer de su vida, aunque con algunos pequeños compromisos artísticos meramente por gusto. A pesar de que pareciera que el tiempo no paso para ellos lamentablemente así fue. El más afectado fue Seiya, pues encontró a Serena casada y a la espera de su pequeña primogénita, siendo lo que lo llevo a entrar en una carrera casi olvidada por el consumismo moderno, comenzó como aprendiz de un viejo artesano en la madera que también era Lutier. Yaten encontró que Mina, quien ahora era una importante estrella del espectáculo, estaba saliendo con un actor de cuarta, mientras Rei termino como su padre esperaba, siento una prestigiosa política en relaciones exteriores, la cual estaba viviendo en Europa. Extrañamente el menor de los hermanos decidió conocer el mundo y sus culturas con la excusa de aprender lo más que pueda de todo.

Por el contrario Taiki decidió comenzar la carrera de Medicina y Bioingeniería, entre otros cursos intensivos en áreas similares, encontrando a una ya recibida y exitosa Ami Misuno a cargo de una de las cátedras. Como era de esperarse de una mente brillante, la ex fanática solo lo saludo con cortesía, como el viejo amigo y camarada que era, pero no mostraba aquel interés que había conocido. Poco después descubrió que ella estaba comprometida con un joven doctor, un tal Richard, cosa que fue un trago agridulce para él viéndose por primera vez en su vida celoso, aunque entendía que si ella era feliz, era mejor olvidar el asunto. Así siguieron los meses, entre alguna que otra presentación o entrevista y sus estudios que no eran pocos, hasta llegar a fin de año y con esto, una costumbre terrestre las fiestas.

Extrañamente Seiya recibió una invitación para pasarla junto a quien nadie lo esperaba, Haruka Tenoe. Como ahora que el cantante no era una amenaza para su princesa, terminaron siendo buenos amigos a través del viejo artesano que atendía el violín de su sirena. Por el contrario Yaten decidió continuar viajando, impulsado por algo que no supo explicar hacia los Alpes Suizos. Fue raro para los dos que verlo con una mochila salir al aire libre un 16 de diciembre y por extraño que parezca se lo veía feliz con eso.

 _La Foudre de Paris_

En cuanto al más intelectual decidió quedarse a solas en casa para Navidad a pesar de que Seiya le insistió hasta el hartazgo que lo acompañe a lo de sus "nuevas" amigas. Tras alistarse y despedirse de su hermano este simplemente tomo una soda y se acomodo en un sillón con un par de libros de ingeniería molecular, los cuales fueron recomendada por su ahora profesora. El sol estaba oculto ya cuando no lograba poder concentrase al ver algunos copos de nieve caer por la ventana. Se quedo mirando desde su lugar el espectáculo de la naturaleza y simplemente cerrando su libro decidió salir a la calle. Ya le dolía un poco la cabeza y la vista, cosa rara, pero extrañamente también lo aburrió estar estudiando. Con una gran bufanda que cubría su rostro y unos lentes de sol del tipo Lennon comenzó a caminar por las casi desiertas calles de Tokio. Se pregunto qué era lo que hacía tan especial a esta fecha, pues su lógica hacia inadmisible que un 24 llegara un salvador para la humanidad y que así mismo no hubiera una explicación lógica a pesar de haber pasado poco mas de 2000 años.

No supo si le llamo la atención, o fue una corazonada, que entro a uno de los más exclusivos restoranes de la zona residencial, también recordó el consejo que había recibido de uno de sus compañeros de cátedra. Como era de esperar todo estaba lleno, pero Taiki aprendió que el dinero mueve el mundo y con una generosa propina, el mozo encontró un lugar solitario en una de las esquinas del piso superior. Miro en rededor y noto que el lugar estaba diseñado para que todos los comensales pudieran ver un pequeño escenario que a esas alturas solo se encontraba un dueto de cuerdas llenando el lugar de una armoniosa melodía. Aprecio el lugar, pues era una mezcla de estilo europeo con algo de moderno. Tras pedir el mejor Champagne de la Casa junto con un poco de caviar negro aguardo con tranquilidad mirando a los demás presentes. Le llamo la atención que todos estaban con pareja, incluso algunos con niños pequeños. Nuevamente su intelecto no podía dejarlo solo ese día y se intereso en la charla que escuchaba a su alrededor. Tras decidirse por el menú del día, que era una entrada de solomillo de cerdo con salsa de pimienta con papas bravas, el cual acompaño con lo que quedaba de su botella de champagne. Con la entrada casi terminada vio que una mujer cubierta por un antifaz subió al escenario e interpreto un par de canciones. La joven, la cual vestía un ajustado vestido de lentejuelas negras que mostraban las generosas porciones de un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, llevaba una peluca pelirroja con bucles que llegaban casi hasta la cintura que cubría su desnuda espalda que pudo apreciar en su totalidad al verla de girar y unos tacos propios de alguien que tiene seguridad al andar. Pero a pesar de que él podía ver a la mujer y maravillarse ante lo que veía, el tener su rostro cubierto junto a la luz tenue del escenario hacia que no se pudiera verla bien pues no pudo dejar de pensar que la conocía de algún lado y a la vez una persona desconocida.

Al retirarse la mujer casi instantáneamente llego el plato principal el cual consistía en un exquisito Pato a la Naranja acompañado de una ensalada agridulce, que a pesar de no ser de su agrado esa combinación le resulto verdaderamente increíble, el cual acompaño con vino blanco de la casa, recomendación de su mozo. Era un menú verdaderamente exquisito, tenía ese toque de hogar que le fascino. Tan así fue que pidió ver al Chef del lugar recibiendo una negativa que lo contrario más de lo que pensaba. Se quedo pensando en esa comida, puesto que había despertado sensaciones que había olvidado, como cuando su madre le cocinaba, o cuando esta lo ayudaba a estudiar de niña. Muchos recuerdos se agolparon hasta que las luces se apagaron y en lo que parecían un número armado nuevamente la cantante salió al escenario para cantar minutos antes de las 00 horas. Con una sensual voz, que tenía un fino acento francés, realizo la cuenta regresiva deseando Felicidades a los presentes y entre la algarabía del lugar y una lluvia de confeti desapareció sin ser notada pues todos estaban brindando y saludándose. Todos menos uno. Escabulléndose entre los presentes llego hasta la parte trasera del escenario con dos copas que le había sacado a un mozo de la bandeja y casi sin saber porque la siguió, pero no supo en que puerta desapareció. Molesto decidió regresar antes que alguien de seguridad lo saque, fue cuando una puerta se abrió. Giro con la copa tropezándose con una mujer que claramente estaba en la cocina.

\- Mis disculpas señorita. – Comienza con sinceridad.

\- Disculpe usted, pero no debe estar aquí… – Dice con seriedad. – ¿Taiki?

\- ¿Lita? – Se cuestiona Taiki.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Se dicen al mismo tiempo y ambos intentan responder al unísono.

\- Trabajo aquí / Vine a pasar la noche buena. – Responden nuevamente al unisonó.

Ambos se quedan mirándose unos instantes.

\- Bueno tengo que regresar a la cocina, un gusto verte… y Feliz Navidad. – Responde acomodándose su uniforme.

\- Feliz Navidad para ti también… y dale mis felicitaciones al chef.

\- … si… se lo diré. – Responde no muy convencida.

Ella llega a la puerta y gira a verlo. Pude ver que sus rasgos son más masculinos y adultos que tiempo atrás, pero rápidamente regresa a la cocina. Taiki también gira y la ve entrar a la cocina y sin proponérselo mira su trasero. "Cielos Taiki, compórtate" se reprende mentalmente a sí mismo. El resto de la velada paso intentando sobornar a los mozos para que le den algún dato de la cantante. Aunque de la cocina recibió un postre sin haberlo pedido por cortesía del Chef, el postre más delicioso que jamás antes había probado y a la vez era un simple Arroz con leche. Habían pasado unas horas y ninguna noticia de la extraña cantante tuvo. Frustrado salió a caminar por la gélida Tokio, a pesar que el lugar se convierto en una pista de baile. Era tarde y aun a estas alturas de la noche se veían fuegos artificiales. Siguió pensando en la misteriosa mujer hasta que regreso a su casa.

 _La Foudre de Paris_

Pasaron un par de días y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer que canto en el lugar, por lo que antes que pase el tiempo reservo para año nuevo, también tenía que admitir que la comida lo había cautivado en todo sentido. Pero a pesar de intentarlo los lugares estaban totalmente reservados desde septiembre. Molesto se quedo pensando cómo ir nuevamente al lugar. Luego de dar vueltas al asunto salió a caminar por el centro de Tokio, aprovechando también que las librerías estaban casi varias en esas fechas. Mientras caminaba encontró a alguien que no pensaba ver. Camino a su lado y esta no se percato de su presencia hasta que hablo.

\- Veo que tienes buenos gustos. – Dice Taiki mirando la misma vidriera.

\- ¿Taiki? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Pregunta una sorprendida Lita.

\- Salí a caminar y tal vez compara algún libro. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Las chicas me comentaron que estaban aquí. Pero que están haciendo realmente.

\- Regrese a estudiar cosas que no hay en mi Planeta y por qué no unas vacaciones.

\- Yo necesito eso también… estoy agotada. – Responde estirándose.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Invita impulsado no supo porque.

\- Yo… – Titubea sonrojada. – Bueno.

Ambos se dirigen a un café en el primer piso del centro comercial, donde en realidad terminan pidiendo Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Hablaron de varias cosas, entre ellas el compromiso de Ami, la extraña amistad entre las Outhers y Seiya. Pero de golpe un tema salió del ex tecladista.

\- … y por cierto, no me dijiste quien es el Chef para el que trabajas.

\- Es una gran persona, pero en realidad no le gusta hablar con la gente. Prefiere el anonimato.

\- ¿Como la cantante? – Dice esperando una respuesta.

\- Si, ella no suele mostrarse ante nadie, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama en realidad. – Responde tratando de no verse afectada por la pregunta.

\- Me encanto como canto, además que es muy linda.

\- Parece que el extraterrestre está enamorado. – Dice con algo de gracia.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No es así! Simplemente me gusto su voz. – Se defiende. – Tiene talento y quería decírselo.

\- Si claro Taiki… – Responde con gracia.

\- Por cierto, intente reservar un lugar para fin de año y no hay nada. ¿Tú podrías? – Pregunta moviendo sus manos.

\- Me encetaría poder ayudarte, pero solo trabajo en la cocina. – Responde con pena.

\- Ya veo… olvídalo. – Responde desilusionado.

\- Pero puedo invitarte a comer. – Invita la castaña rápidamente.

El se la queda mirando seriamente, pues no sabía que decir.

\- Es solo una cena, no pienses que me aprovechare de ti ni nada. – Responde rápidamente con una nerviosa sonrisa al ver la expresión en su rostro.

\- Está bien… solo di cuando. – Dice con una sonrisa.

\- Ten… – Dice escribiendo algo en una servilleta. – llámame mas tarde, me toca abrir la cocina.

\- Te llamare y gracias por el postre de la otra noche.

\- Fue el Chef que te lo mando al decirle que le gusto tu comida. – Responde con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su abrigo y su cartera de la silla. – Espero tu llamado.

Lita se va directamente al restaurant mientras Taiki se queda pensando en la invitación que había recibido. No solo en eso, por primera vez se dio cuenta que la castaña era verdaderamente hermosa, cosa que le llamo la atención, pues en su regreso solo pensaba en Ami. Eso le comenzó a hacerle ruido en la cabeza, ella no solo era distinta, también era más hermosa y hasta más decidida a la hora de pensar las cosas.

El como buen caballero que era le mando un mensaje el cual respondió al día siguiente disculpándose porque tenía que viajar de imprevisto por un problema familiar. Con pocos ánimos ahora decidió salir a desayunar. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró un sobre sin inscripciones, al abrirlo era una reservación para el Restaurant para la noche del día 31 de diciembre. A pesar de gustarle la idea su primer pensamiento fue Lita, pues sabía que ella no estaría en las fiestas. Nuevamente se pregunto qué era lo que estaba generando la regente del trueno que no tenía nada en común.

 _La Foudre de Paris_

El último día del año encontró a Taiki bien preparado. Esta vez compro un elegante smoking y tomo un taxi para darse lugar a La Foudre de Paris. Al entrar le dieron un antifaz diciendo que ese día seria un baile de mascaras. El mozo tomo la reservación guiándolo a una mesa que estaba cerca del pequeño escenario. A diferencia de la velada navideña estaba una pequeña banda presente vestidos cuan banda de principios de siglo. Nuevamente quiso repetir la entrada con Champagne y Caviar. Pero esta vez el mozo le trajo otra cosa.

\- Disculpe, pero yo no pedí esto. – Dice con amabilidad viendo lo que dejaba en la mesa.

\- Lo sé Monsieur, pero es una recomendación del Chef. Y créame que cuando el Chef dice algo, nadie lo discute.

Taiki mira la entrada y eran algo que hacía tiempo no veía. Si no fuera porque estaba en uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes de Tokio, habría jurado que se trataría de una broma. Delante de él una serie de comidas típicas que cabrían en una lonchera escolar. Aun así decidió probarlos y al igual que la primera vez quedo maravillado con el sabor. Luego fue la hora de la cena. Esta vez fue un platillo muy japonés y que desencajaba con la etiqueta del lugar. Al igual que la entrada lo disfruto de sobremanera. Mientras terminaba de comer los fideos las luces se apagan de improvisto y tras una luz verde aparece la cantante misteriosa, esta vez con una máscara diferente, un vestido verde que acentuaba su hermosa figura y una peluca negra que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

Ella comenzó a cantar tratando de hacerlo para el público, pero inevitablemente lo hacía para el invitado de la casa, esto lo noto rápidamente Taiki, también otros comensales. A pesar de tratar de mostrarse tranquilo esta misteriosa mujer podía ponerlo nervioso, incluso hacia que olvidara toda su tonta lógica. La máscara de la mujer estaba diseñada de tal manera que no podía ver sus ojos y aun así en se le antojaron esmeraldas. Como la velada anterior cuando termino el acto con una reverencia ella desapareció tras el escenario. Esta vez él salió raudo a su encuentro y sin que pudiera evitarlo se metió dentro de su camerino. Cuando ingreso las luces estaban apagadas y trato de iluminarse son su celular, pero antes que pudiera ver algo alguien lo empujo contra la pared quedando atrapado. Sin poder defenderse del agarre pudo sentir sobre su pecho que era una mujer de firmes atributos y un irresistible aroma.

\- No sé lo que buscas, pero no soy una mujer fácil. – Advierte la vos de la mujer que trataba de sonar ronca y con un falso acento francés, como si su identidad quisiera ocultar.

\- Eso lo sé… – En un rápido movimiento gira a la fuerte mujer dejándola ahora contra la pared. –… Pero no puedo quitarte de mi mente…

\- Entonces… – Nuevamente la misteriosa mujer toma el control y arrinconándolo lo besa como pocas veces lo hicieron con el mayor de los Kou.

Taiki se dejo llevar por esta mujer que comenzó a recorrer su boca con su lengua sin el más mínimo pudor. Esos besos siguieron y el sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación.

\- Aun… no es tiempo… – Alcanza a decir la mujer y antes que pudiera reaccionar ella desapareció dejándolo solo y con una erección que no sabía cómo poder disimilar.

Unos instantes después el salió del camerino y se dirigió a la meza donde se sirvió una copa de vino blanco para clamar su sed. La velada continuo y como en Navidad la mujer apareció nuevamente antes de las Año Nuevo para el conteo previo. Con la algarabía propia de año nuevo todos brindaron y festejaron la llegada del flamante de año. Pero esta vez la misteriosa mujer fue a la meza de Taiki con dos copas que estaban a un lado del escenario. Ella le ofreció una de las copas mirándolo a través de la máscara.

\- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, mi lady! – Comienza con una reverencia.

\- ¡Bonne Année Monsieur! – Responde en prefecto francés, pero el acento denotaba su origen japones.

\- ¿Entonces me dirás quien eres? – Cuestiona tomando la copa.

\- Eso deberás averiguarlo… Si quieres a la cantante aquí me tienes, si quieres a la mujer deberás encontrarla, y si quieres otra cosa…

\- Simplemente te llamo a tu teléfono… – Dice sacando el suyo con la mano izquierda y marcándolo con el pulgar.

El teléfono suena en la pequeña cartera que estaba en su hombro y ella se queda sorprendida de que él la haya descubierto.

\- ¿Pero… – Trata de articular al mujer aun enmascarada.

\- No te percataste de que estas usando los mismos zapatos que estabas viendo cuando te encontré en el centro comercial. – Responde con autosuficiencia guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Antes de que él diga nada y en medio de una lluvia de confeti dorado y globos perlados el quita la máscara encontrando a una sonrojada Lita que no sabía que decir. Sin que pudiera evitarlo él se acerca a ella y frete a todos los comensales la beso con ternura y lo que todos supieron, amor.

Cuando se separaron ellos se quedaron embelesados con sus miradas, pocos segundos después se dieron cuenta que todos los presentes los estaban mirando, incluso el personal de cocina. Lita miro a todos los presentes roja como un tomate y dijo mientras se quitaba la peluca.

\- ¡Feliz Año a todos y gracias por estar presentes en mi restaurant! – Ahora mira al personal de la cocina y continúa. – ¡Feliz año para ustedes y no brinden mucho, todavía no servimos los postres! – Finaliza con gracia mientras los cocineros y los mozos reían mientras regresaban a sus puestos.

\- Es por eso que recibí una invitación sobre la fecha… señora Chef – Deduce Taiki.

\- Y si no pudiera conseguir una mesa para su invitado especial. ¿Qué clase de dueña seria? – Responde cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Tu eres la dueña? – Pregunta incrédula.

\- La dueña, la administradora, la Chef… ¡Por eso te mencione que necesito vacaciones! – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces te llevare a un lugar especial… – Responde con una sonrisa picara tomándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Si me aguardas a que cierre… – Contesta sensualmente.

\- Creo… Creo que te esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario…

Y con esas palabras ellos se besan nuevamente y ahí en ese lugar dos personas totalmente distintas comenzaron algo que nunca imaginaron.

FIN

* * *

GLOSARIO

La Foudre: El Rayo en francés. (Según el traductor de Google)

Luthier, lutier, laudero, lutero o violero es una persona que construye, ajusta o repara instrumentos de cuerda frotada y pulsada. Esto incluye violines, violas, violonchelos, contrabajos y violas da gamba y todo tipo de guitarras (acústicas, eléctricas, electroacústicas, clásicas), cuatros, laúdes, archilaúdes, tiorbas, mandolinas, clavecines, etc.

Monsieur: Señor en francés.

Bonne Année: Feliz Año, en francés.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia para el desafío navideño que propuso mi amiga Martha Kou. Espero sus comentarios y si quieren ver que paso en la mesa navideña de la familia Tenoe/Kaio o en el solitario viaje del menor de los Kou solo díganlo, tengo unas locas ideas al respecto, aunque mi tiempo sea tirano.

Nos Leemos!

Y por supuesto

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Y

¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
